


Irondad and Spiderson One Shots

by marvelislife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Tony, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: One-Shots of Irondad and Spiderson and some one-shots will be of Peter and the avengers or Peter and Michelle





	1. Little!Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this one-shot Peter is a little and Tony and Pepper have found out about it so they go along with it and quite enjoy taking care of a little Peter! If you don't like little Peter then do not read.
> 
> Nothing sexual! I repeat. Nothing sexual!

Tony entered his son's room to see Peter laying in the bed with his thumb in his mouth. Tony smiled slightly, knowing that Peter is in his little headspace now.

“Hey Petey-pie, time to get up.” Tony spoke quietly, sitting on the bed on Peter's left side and shook his shoulder softly.

Peter groaned out, “nooo, I wanna sweep!”

“C'mon Pete, it's time to get up.” Tony pulled Peter onto his hip and tucked his kids head into his neck and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Pepper looked up from her spot at the stove where she was making pancakes and grinned as she saw her husband holding their son on his hip.

“Is he in his headspace?” Pepper asked softly.

“Yep. And it looks like he's going to be a daddy's boy today.” Tony grinned.

Pepper rolled her eyes and spoke, “I'll get his cuddles one day or another, you can't keep him forever.”

“We'll see about that.” Tony smirked and brought Peter to his homemade high chair.

Tony started to place him down when Peter whined,

“Nooo! Daddy!”

“Hey bambino, its okay. I'm just putting you down on your high chair so you can eat okay?” Tony spoke softly.

Peter nodded and let Tony set him down in the high chair and strap him in. Pepper placed a sippy cup filled with apple juice in front of him along with her homemade chocolate chip pancakes.

“Do you need me to cut those for you baby?” Tony asked.

Peter looked down at his food and nodded.

Tony started to cut his pancakes with a fork and knife and Peter started to giggle.

“What's so funny Peter?” Pepper asked.

“Daddy forgo’ ‘o c-comb his hair.” Peter spoke.

Pepper looked at Tony and laughed.

Tony's hair was sticking up all over the place and haven't had the chance to comb it. Tony scaled at her playfully.

“There you go Petey. Now start eating.” Tony spoke, finishing cutting his pancakes.

After they ate their food, Pepper cleaned up the table as Tony cleaned Peter off. Tony picked Peter back up on his hip and walked to the couch and sat down with Peter on his side.

“What would you like to watch cucciolo?” Tony asked Peter, turning the television on.

“S'ar Wars.” Peter smiled.

Tony nodded and turned on the movie.

Pepper came to the sofa and sat down on Tony's other side and put her head on his shoulder.

“I wove wou daddy and mommy.” Peter spoke as he started to doze off.

“We love you too sweetie.” They both replied.

“Ha! I came first!”

“Tony!”


	2. Sick!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets sick and Tony takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony's biological son in this

Peter coughed as he landed on a ledge of a building, he looked around but his vision was blurry. He pulled his mask past his nose and sneezed into his elbow.

"Ugh." Peter groaned, feeling miserable.

"Are you alright Peter? You seem to be sneezing a lot and coughing more than usual and your temperature seems high, should I let Mr.Stark know of your symptoms?" Karen, his A.I., spoke.

"No thank you Karen, its just a little cold." Peter sniffles.

"Protocal Baby Spider Refuses Help is in motion. Calling Tony Stark." Karen speaks

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Tony answers.

"Hey dad, Karen called you accidentally." Peter says, holding back a cough.

"Peter has a fever of 103.2° and has been sneezing and coughing more than usual." Karen spoke.

"What?! Okay...oh god...I'm coming to get you. Stay. Put. Or I swear to god that I will make you have the most embarrassing ride to the tower ever." Tony spoke, getting into his suit and flying to where Peter is located at.

Peter was laying on the ground, hacking up a storm and sneezing in between coughs.

"Oh bambino." Tony croons, picking his kid up bridal style and flying back to his penthouse.

"I don't feel so good daddy." Peter whines and he starts tearing up.

"Shh...some soup and rest will make you feel better." Tony says soothingly. 

He lays Peter on the couch and goes to make soup for his son.

After a couple minutes pass by, Tony hears a big THUNK from the living room. He rushes into the room to see Peter laying on the ground, feet and half of his calves on the sofa.

"Peter, what happened?!" Tony asked, rushing over and putting Peter back onto the sofa.

"I saw an alien watching me and I went to go attack it and then I fell with a big BOOOMMM!" Peter explained, throwing his arms around.

Tony just stared at his son, looking dumbfounded.

"Oookaayy. Well, the soup is almost ready, so just hang in there for a bit longer. It seems like you just have the common cold, so lots of rest." Tony runs his fingers through Peter's curls.

Peter hums, and runs his head against his dads hand.

Tony gets up and checks on the soup to see if its done. He put the soup in a bowl and walked over to where his kid laid and moved him into a upwards position.

"Hey bambi, time to eat." Tony nudges Peter.

Peter groans and takes the bowl and eats the soup, when he's done he gives the bowl back to his dad and lays back down.

Tony put the bowl in the sink and walked back, he picked up Peter and brought him to his bedroom. He laid him down under the covers and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and went to leave when Peter grabbed his hand.

"Wait, dad, stay." Peter mumbled, half asleep already.

Tony chuckles and laid atop of the covers. Peter snuggled into his dads side and rested his head on his chest. Tony ran his fingers through his boys hair and listemed to his kids breathing.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one


	3. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened agaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture and I wanted to write a one-shot out of it

Tony and Peter were working in the lab and was working on the iron man suit when F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke suddenly.

“M-Mr.St-Stark-k s-s-s-ir, my sys-system is be-being ha-hacked.” 

Tony looked up alarmed and looked at Peter who had a worried and scared look on his face.

“Pete? Look at me.” Tony spoke.

Peter turned his head and looked at Tony, fear in his eyes.

“We're going to be alright, okay? Nothing can hurt you here.” Tony spoke firmly.

Peter nodded hesitantly as he heard gunfire and grunts of pain throughout the tower. Then he heard ticking. He looked around wildly, looking for where the ticking sound was coming from.

“Pete? Peter?! What do you hear bud?” Tony asked as he was finding a way to hide all access codes and data that the hackers could find.

“Th-there's a ticking sound. Dad, I don't know where its coming from.” Peter stuttered, moving closer to Tony.

Tony started to look around as well, and moved Peter to his side, he quickly finished hiding the data and shut down his laptop and looked around for weapons to use. 

He couldn't use the iron man suit as it was being worked on and could be hacked into.

Peter suddenly looked up as a beeping noise began going off and a big boom was heard all around and the roof started to come down.

Peter moved himself to where he would be on top of Tony and holding all the weight of the ceiling on top of him.

Tony yelled out and closed his eyes as he landed on the ground. He opened his eyes to see Peter on top of him holding the weight of the ceiling and having his eyes scrunched up in pain.

“Pete! Peter! Buddy.” Tony spoke moving his hands where he could cradle his sons face.

“You okay dad?” Peter asked through clenched teeth as he tried not to think about the collapsed warehouse during the fight with the vulture.

“I'm fine, but are you okay?” Tony asked, knowing his son was not okay but needing his son to tell him if he was okay or not.

“Y-yeah.”

Tony shook his head and noticed the signs of a panic attack starting to happen.

“Hey Pete, look at me. Look at my eyes okay?” Tony spoke softly.

Peter slowly opened his eyes and look into his dads eyes.

“Hey, I'm here buddy, you're okay. Just take a deep breath in and hold, then out. And repeat. In, hold, out. Thatta boy. You're doing great, just keep doing what you're doing.” Tony spoke as Peter did what Tony told him to do, starting to calm down.

Peter nodded when he calmed down and looked around, trying to find a way to get out.

“What are you thinking buddy?” Tony asked.

“How should we get out?” Peter asked.

“I-”

“Tony! Peter!” A voice yelled out.

The two looked at each other and they both yelled, “Steve!”

“Tony! Peter! Where are you?” Steve could be heard asking.

“We're under the rubble. We're stuck, we need you to get it off.” Tony spoke out.

“Alright!” Steve started to take pieces of rubble off of the pile, careful not to walk on it in case of putting pressure on Tony and Peter.

Once Steve got most of the rubble off, Peter started to lift the rubble off of himself and hold it up for Tony to squirm out.

Tony looked at Peter and Peter nodded as a signal that he would be alright and to go ahead.

Tony moved out and Peter pushed the rubble off of him, and dragged himself out and laid down on the ground, taking deep breaths.

“What happened?” Tony asked Steve.

“HYDRA hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y. and planted bombs in the building, the other avengers were able to take them down.” Steve spoke.

Tony nodded and moved next to Peter, and he put his hand through his kids curls.

“C'mon, let's get you checked out in Medbay.” Tony spoke, lifting Peter into his arms and walked towards the Medbay.

Peter was too tired to argue and just rested his head on Tony's shoulder. 

No matter what, they would protect each other. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it


	4. Peter Finds Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Peter was Tony's biological son

It wasn't planned. Tony hadn't planned for Peter to find out, he really didn't. But fate had a funny way of kicking people in the ass.

Peter was looking through his box from his childhood, because he was packing for college, and saw a piece of paper laying face down at the bottom of the box. 

Peter lifted the paper up and looked at what is said:

Tony Stark: DNA match. 99.99%

Peter looked at the paper in shock, millions of thoughts running through his head. 

"Hey Peter, would you like to get some Thai, and take a break, you know, have some aunt and nephew bonding time?" Aunt May asked as she walked into his room.

"Did you know?" Peter asks.

"Know what?" Aunt May asked, confusion written on her face.

"Did you know Tony Stark was my biological father?" Peter asks, standing up and turning around to face his aunt.

Aunt May stares at him in shock, and then takes a deep breath.

"Peter, I think we should eat before we talk about-"

"Did you know?" Peter interrupts, looking at her with hurt written on his face.

"Peter, please-"

"Did you know?!" Peter yells, tears welling up in his eyes, and face growing red in anger.

"Yes." Aunt May sighs.

"Does he know?" Peter asks, a tear running down his cheek.

"Who?" Aunt May asked.

"Who? Who you think- Tony! Does Tony know about this?" Peter asks.

Aunt May looks down and lets out a small, "yes."

Peter lets out a scoff, and runs his hand through his hair, then goes over to his desk and grabs his car keys and walks out of his bedroom with tge paper in his hands.

"Peter! Peter wait!" Aunt May calls after him, but Peter slams the door in her face and storms off.

Peter gets into his car, that his so called father gave him, and drives off to the Avengers Tower that Tony did not end up selling.

Peter pulls into a hidden driveway, only for people who are close to Tony, and steps out and takes a deep breath.

Peter walks through the doors and walks past the secretary who smiles in greeting and says a small 'hello' then gets back to work. Peter uses his ID to get to the penthouse level.

FRIDAY greets him in the elevator.

"Hello Peter, should I let Mr.Stark know that you are here?"

"Yes FRIDAY, and could you tell him to meet me in the living room, please?" Peter asks, clutching the paper in his hand.

"Of course."

The elevator gets to the penthouse and the doors open to Tony standing at the bar with coffee in his hand and he smiles at Peter as he comes in.

"Ah Pete, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to head off to MIT?" Tony says, walking towards the 18 year old.

"Well, I wanted to drop in and ask you something, father." Peter says, with no emotion showing on his face.

Tony pales, and stops in his tracks, "wha-what?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out? I was going through a box and found this at the bottom of it," shows him the paper, "and I asked May and apparently you and her knew the whole time!"

"Pete, I-" 

"I can't believe you! All this time you knew you were my biological father and you didn't even care about me! You didn't even want to be a part of my life! Even when you first came to my apartment you never said anything! My whole life was a lie! And all because of you never telling me that you were my father!" Peter yells out.

"Peter, I do care about you, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have the life I had where my father didn't have the time to see me or with the press following me around, I didn't want that for you!" Tony argued, taking a step towards Peter, but Peter took a step back, which broke a piece of Tony's heart.

"You didn't want to tell me to protect me?! Bullshit! I was lead to believe that Richard Parker was my dad for all my life! And now I find out its you who is my real father! Why didn't you tell me after we met? Why?" Peter looked at Tony with fury and sadness in his eyes and Tony wanted to wipe those tears off his kids face.

"Because I was scared of how you would react! I was scared you wouldn't want me to be your dad!" Tony says, tears starting to fall from his eyes,

"You were scared?! I would have liked it better for my father to tell me the truth then to find it out on a piece of paper!" Peter yells out.

"Peter, I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you-" Tony starts but is cut off by Peter.

"No. I came here to tell you that I never want to see you again. If you didn't want to be part of my life when I was younger then you can't be a part of my life when I'm older." Peter says, backing up, towards the elevator.

Tony let out a sob, walking closer, "no Pete, please, I'm sorry."

Peter just shakes his head and walks off, leaving Tony with tears running down his face as he falls onto the couch crying and sobbing over his son who never wants to see him again.

"I'm sorry son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, there is a part 2


	5. Peter Finds Out...Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later

4 years later....  
Peter walked into Mr.Delmar's and went behind the counter to start working.

"Hey Peter." Mr.Delmar greeted.

"Hello Mr.Delmar." Peter responded back.

"How you doing Peter?" Mr.Delmar asked.

"I'm good, still looking for that big shot job I'm looking for. Not that I don't love this place, I'm just looking for a job that I went to college for." Peter answers.

"I know, how's Michelle doing? I heard you two area thing." Mr.Delmar says as a costumer comes in.

"Yes we are, and she's doing good, she got her dream job and everything." Peter smiles.

Mr.Delmar nods and hums.

Peter looks up at the costumer to see the one and only Happy.

"Happy." Peter says, looking a little shocked.

"Peter?" Happy asked, shocked as well.

"What would you like?" Peter asked, getting over his shock.

"A turkey, ham, and American cheese sandwich toasted." Happy spoke.

Peter nods and makes the sandwich then puts it in the sandwich oven.

"That will be $2.87 please." Peter says.

Happy reaches into his pocket but then sighs, "I forgot my wallet in the car, can I go grab it real quick?" 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, go ahead." Peter nods, going to check on the sandwich.

Happy walks to the back of the car and opens the door and looks at Tony who is typing on his phone.

"Tony, Peter's here." Happy says.

Tony's head snaps up and he turns off his phone, "Peter? My Peter?"

"Yes, he's in there." Happy nods.

Tony gets out of the car and starts to walk towards the door.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Happy says, following Tony.

"I'm going to talk to my son." Tony says walking through the door.

Peter was getting the sandwich out of the oven and spoke, "Hey Happy, your sandwich is do-"

Peter stops talking as he turns to see his biological dad standing there.

"T-Tony." Peter stutters.

"Hey Peter, long time no see huh." Tony shrugged.

Peter shook his head and took a step back, "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again." 

"I know, but I needed to see you again." Tony said.

"No Tony, you chose not to be a part of my life so now you don't get to be in it in any way." Peter says.

"Peter please, I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you."

"I'm sorry but you can't make it up to me." Peter said.

"Please Peter, I'm sorry." Tony pleaded.

"No Tony, I'm not doing this." Peter said, turning around.

"I didn't tell you because your mother blackmailed me along with your aunt!" Tony spit out.

Peter froze and turned back around, "what?"

"Your mother didn't want me in your life so she blackmailed me into staying away from you, then when she left with Richard, she gave the blackmail she had to May." Tony explained.

"Okay, how does that change anything? Why are you telling me now, if May still has the blackmail." Peter asks.

"I had Pepper get rid of it after you left but then I couldn't find you and tell you. Peter, I swear that I love you and I want to be your dad." Tony said, holding his hand up as if to go to hold Peter's shoulder.

"I don't know." Peter said softly.

"All that stuff I said at Avengers tower, that was true too, but Peter, I want to be in your life if you'll let me." Tony said, putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

Peter sighs then turns around, he has tears falling down his cheeks and he looks at Tony and hugs him.

"I will, I will."

"Thank you Pete, oh god, thank you." Tony said, holding Peter tight and putting his hand on Peter's curls.

Peter burrowed his head into Tony's throat and smiled.

"Thank you dad."

Tony lets out a sob at that sentence, "no, thank you son."

💖The End💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


	6. Embarrassing Dad!Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle go on a date but there's a dad who follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Tony's biological son in this and there is Spideychelle in here

Peter and Michelle have been going strong for two months now and are still going. They have been on multiple dates but someone shows up for all of them when they are not supposed to.

_It was Peter's second date with Michelle and they decided to go to Olive Garden (no judgement) and they have planned it so that it was on February 26, a Tuesday night._

_Peter greeted Michelle at her front door in dark blue jeans with white sneakers, a white v-neck shirt with a jean jacket while Michelle wore a dark green skirt and a light green top with green sneakers._

_Peter drove them to Olive Garden and went to get their seats._

_They got their drinks and salad and breadsticks when Peter recognized a man who was sitting a table or two away from them and wore a cap and sunglasses but he could recognize the goatee a mile away._

_Peter leaned into Michelle and said, “Dad's here, what should we do?”_

_“Well, we could always cause some discomfort.” Michelle smirked._

_Peter smirked as well and when he could feel his dads gaze on them, he leaned in and kissed Michelle on the lips. He heard Tony cough and he broke the kiss to see his dad with a red face and drinking his water that he ordered._

_“That worked well.” Michelle spoke._

_“Yeah it did.” Peter winked._

_After their meal and after they paid, they walked into Peter's home so they could work on their homework together when they saw Tony Stark sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed._

_“Hey dad. What's up?” Peter asked._

_“Well, I heard that you two kissed tonight.” Tony spoke._

_Peter snickered in his head, knowing that his dad saw the kiss. “Yeah, and?”_

_“Do I need to give you guys the sex talk?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Peter started to cough into his fist, his face turning bright red as Michelle smirked._

_“I mean, I will give it to you. As your bodies are growing and with Michelle's hormones going on and with your testosterone bouncing off the walls-”_

_“DAD!”_

_“I mean, soon you're going to start having sex and you have to know how to do it properly-”_

_“Omg stop!”_

Peter laughed a little and Michelle turned her head to him.

“What are you laughing about loser?”

“Oh, just some old memories.” Peter smiled.

“Is it the one where your dad gave you the sex talk?” Michelle giggled.

“Yep, and I remember you just standing there smirking and then when he finished you just said-”

“‘And what about you Mr.Playboy? How are you controlling your sex life?’”

Peter laughed, “I still remember his face after you said that.”

“He deserved it for stalking us on our date.” Michelle leaned into Peter's side.

“Yes, yes he did.” Peter rested his cheek on Michelle's head as they watched the stars.

Behind them, an Iron Man suit was watching them from a distance and Tony just shook his head, thinking of ways to embarrass his son in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was what you are looking for @PrincessShuri16 and thanks for the request! Sorry it took me awhile to do it


	7. Seeing Peter Again (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if when Tony, Steve, Scott, and Bruce went back in time, Tony decided to make a stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are kind of Endgame spoilers in here so if you haven't seen it and don't want spoilers, turn back now

After Steve got the Pym particles, Tony decided to take a stop along the way. He needed to see Peter now that he had the chance.

Tony went to the time when Peter was on his way to the field trip to MOMA and synched up.

Then with a blast of light he appeared in an alleyway that was next to Peter's apartment. Tony looked around the corner to see a few residents walk out of the building but he was only looking for one certain person. Then, as if he was summoned, Peter walked out and Tony forgot how to breathe.

There was his kid. There was his son in the flesh and Tony just wanted to run up to him and hide him away from what is about to happen to him.

Peter started walking down the sidewalk and Tony put on his sunglasses and started walking after him. This could be his chance to tell him what he always had wanted to say to him but was too damn of a chicken to say it when the boy died in his arms. God he can't believe it's been five years since he's seen him.

Peter was about to enter the subway when Tony caught up to him and tapped,on his shoulder. Peter turned around with a questioning look but when he saw Tony, the look disappeared into excitement and he took out his ear buds and smiled at Tony.

“Hey Mr.Stark! What are you doing here? Oh, is there a mission going on? Should I grab my suit? Where's Happy? He usually goes everywhere with you? Wait, I can't go, I have a field trip to MOMA today which honestly is better than Oscorp, well hopefully it is better and isn't such a disaster as Oscorp. Hey, why is your hair grey? Last time I saw you your hair was all black?” Peter rambled.

Tony just looked at him with parental love shining in his eyes.

Peter noticed his staring and asked, “what? Is there something on my face?”

“No, no kid, god no. I just...there's so much I need to tell you.” Tony spoke softly.

“What...what is it? I have to go soon Mr.Stark, I might miss the bus.” Peter spoke, looking at the time on his phone.

“I- could we maybe, go somewhere private?” Tony asked, looking around at everyone.

“The field trip Mr.Stark, I'm going to miss it-”

“Then miss it, I can bring you there anytime you want.” Tony suggested.

“But Ned is gonna be there Mr. Stark, I can't leave him alone.” Peter argues back.

“Please Pete, I really, really need to talk to you.” Tony pleaded, getting desperate.

“Mr. Stark-” 

“Pete! Please, please just...just please come with me.” Tony spoke more softly, his eyes pleading.

Peter looked into his eyes and his expression softened, “okay.”

“God. Thank you, Pete.” Tony exhaled.

Peter followed Tony to an alleyway that was deserted and stopped walking when only a few feet away from the entrance. 

“So what did you need to talk about?” Peter asked, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Peter, this is going to sound crazy but please believe me when I say this. I'm from the future.” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I am working on new chapters but right now I'm focused on school so it might be a while.
> 
> Hope you liked this, sorry it is short, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer


	8. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Endgame, but not endgame compliant

Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Peter were all sitting down at the dining room table eating dinner, and Morgan was talking away of what she and Peter did that day.

“-and then Peter let me pick a movie and I chose Frozen! And it was-” 

Morgan kept speaking but when Tony looked at Peter, he noticed something Strange.

Peter was more pale than usual, his eyes were scrunching up in pain and his fingers kept twitching.

“Hey Pete, you good?” Tony asks, cutting Morgan off.

That caught Pepper and Morgan's attention and they both looked at Peter.

“I-I don't feel so good.” Peter looked at himself.

Tony's eyes widened and he got up and ran towards Peter.

Peter's hands started to turn to dust and it spread through his arms and throughout his body.

“Dad…”

Peter looked at Tony with helpless eyes before he fully turned to dust.

Morgan screamed and Pepper looked horrified and Tony fell to his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks as he clutched Peter's ashes to his chest.

….

 

Tony woke up with a gasp. He looked around the dark room and thought of Peter.

“No. No.” Tony gasped, he got up from the bed and stumbled through the hallway to Peter's room and clumsily opened the door.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Peter sleeping in his bed soundly. 

He walked over and sat on the edge, he brushed a stray piece of hair away from Peter's forehead and smiled, he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before speaking,

“I'll always protect you, son. Whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry its short, please leave comments and kudos!


	9. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to feel replaced.

Tony was having a pretty okay day, considering everything that has happened. Retirement has been treating him well, the only problem was his prosthetic arm due to him using the stones to stop Thanos. 

It had been six months since the battle and everything has been winding down now, the avengers aren't needed as much, only being called in to help the blipped settle in, and that's just only a handful of people. 

Tony finally has his complete family with May and Peter coming back from the blip, everything was settled. 

Although right now Peter was in Europe for a vacation, that tampered down Tony's mood a lot, as he wanted Peter to come down to the lake house during that time but the kid deserved a break. 

Happy decided to come visit the Stark's with Burger King seeing as its the only burger Morgan wants from any fast food place. 

Tony looked around as he saw Happy talking with Pepper and Morgan playing in her tent with her stuffed animals including a stuffed Spiderman plushie, when he heard a phone go off. 

He saw Happy look at his phone, give a soft smile and answer, "Peter?"

Tony tilted his head, why was Peter calling Happy and not him? 

"Where are you?" He heard Happy ask. 

Why was Happy asking where Peter was at? Tony asked himself. 

"What? Okay, I'm on my way, yes I got that." Happy spoke, he hung up and pocketed the phone. 

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, trying to see why Peter called Happy instead of him. 

"Peter needs me to come and get him? Apparently he messed up with something? I gotta go? I'm gonna take one of the Stark Industries jets." Happy responded. 

Tony had to stop himself from asking, why would Peter call you and not me, but he just nodded with a fake smile and urged him to go. 

"Hey, you okay?" Pepper asked, putting her hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"I'm good, fine really. Glad my kid called Happy instead of me." Tony gritted the words out. 

"Hey, I'm sure its nothing. Peter just probably doesn't want to bother you, I'm sure he's fine." Pepper said softly. 

Tony just nodded with a frown. Its probably nothing. 

\--------------------  
2 Days Later   
\--------------------

Tony sat in the swing that hung from his porch watching the driveway. Happy was bringing Peter to the lake house seeing as he got home from Europe the day before. 

A black Audi pulled up and Happy got out with Peter in tow, Tony expected Peter to bright up with a smile and run towards him but Peter looked at him and then looked at Happy unsure. 

Tony's smile faltered and he gave a confused look when Peter grabbed the arm of Happy's jacket as they walked forward, with Peter checking their surroundings. 

"Peter?" Tony asked as the two walked up the stairs of the porch. 

Peter looked at him with unsurity and bit his lip, looking down at the floor of the porch. 

Happy just looked sadly at Peter and Tony just wanted to know what was going on. 

They entered the house and Morgan ran to Peter. 

"Petey!!!" Morgan smiled and tackled his legs with a hug. 

Peter tensed and gripped Happy's arm harder. 

"Hey Morgan." Peter forced a smile and Tony gave him a confused look but Peter avoided his eyes. 

Morgan let go of Peter and went to go fetch Pepper, letting her know Peter was here. 

For the rest of the night, Peter stayed by Happy's side the whole time, not going near anyone else. Tony had to resist pulling Peter into his side and hissing and growling at Happy. 

In Tony's mind the sentence kept repeating, am I being replaced? 

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Tony heard a creak outside the door. Tony slowly got up and opened his door to see Peter go down the stairs. 

Tony went and followed him to the porch where he saw Peter sit down at the swing. 

Tony approached him when Peter whipped around held his arm out in a spidey pose with his webshooters outs and ready to fire, body tense. 

Tony put his hands up and stopped walking. 

"Hey Pete, its me, Tony." Tony spoke gently. 

"Tell me only something you would know." Peter spoke fiercely. 

"What?"

"Tell me something only you would know." Peter repeated. 

"Um...during the second battle with Thanos, remember, I was about to get stabbed by the alien when you webbed his hand and pulled him away, then you came towards me and helped me up and you started chatting about how we we're in Space and how you must have passed out and woke to me not being there and how Strange told you it had been five years and then I gave you a hug saying to hold me and I kissed your cheek cause it had been so god damn long since I've seen you and you said oh, this is nice. Remember?" Tony recounted. 

Peter lowered his stance and sank into the swing. 

"So am I good to sit next to you?" Tony asked. 

Peter nodded silently. 

Tony sat down next to his kid and asked, "you want to tell me why you're up at two in the morning?"

"Nightmare."

Tony nodded, "what about?"

"Europe."

Tony gave a confused look, "what about Europe."

'Beck, illusions, betrayal, hit by train, all that stuff."

"What?! You were hit by a train?!" Tony exclaimed, standing up with a bewildered expression. 

"Happy didn't tell you?"

"No, what the hell happened in Europe?" Tony asked. 

Peter recountered the events that went on and Tony got pissed and more pissed, he then asked the question that was on his mind the whole time. 

"Why didn't you call me?" Tony asked. 

Peter shot him a confused expression, "what do you mean?"

"You called Happy instead of calling me? I could have helped you." Tony replied. 

Peter shook his head, "I thought I was supposed to call Happy if I was in trouble?"

"What? No!" Tony said flabbergasted. 

"That's what you always told me." Peter shrugged. 

"Peter, you don't have to call Happy if you were in trouble, you can call me." Tony said softly. 

"I didn't know that."

"Peter, after everything we've been through-"

"You mean everything you've been through?" Peter interrupted. 

"What?"

"You mean everything you've been through."

"No that's not what I-"

"Yes it is. Tony, its been five years for you, but for me its only been a day, you had to experience five years with me and May while it felt like nothing passed for me. I don't remember anything that happened in the soul stone, all I know is that I've been there for five years and everything has changed. You've changed, Happy's changed as he's actually enjoying my presence, everything's changed, you have a daughter now. And I wasn't there for her during those five years and I didn't know if I still stood with you when we came back. Am I still going to be in your life or are you going to kick me out now that you have a daughter? I called Happy because I knew where I stood with him." Peter rambled. 

"Peter, I still want to be involved in your life, and nothing has changed between us except for me being more overly protective and more involved. You can call me if you're ever in trouble." Tony put his hand on his kids arm. 

Peter gave a small smile. 

"And Morgan isn't replacing you, she's your sister and I love you both equally." Tony smiled. 

"And Happy isn't replacing you, he's more of an uncle to me." Peter smiled. 

Tony grinned and brought Peter into a hug.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making it seem like Beck replaced Tony but I like this version better, don't ya think? Let me know what you guys thought of this. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, first I had writers block and then I was swamped with schoolwork, so I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try to get one of the requests in next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, request if you want a certain one-shot!


End file.
